In the past there have been numerous occasions where vacuum motors have been useful. This invention is of a vacuum powered motor and, more specifically, it is of a vacuum powered motor of the type which is set forth more fully and described hereinafter. The vacuum motor of the instant invention may be powered by the available vacuum from the intake manifold of a conventional internal combustion engine or, for example, from a vacuum cleaner. It will be appreciated that in the production of energy from an internal combustion engine there is available vacuum from the intake manifold, which varies depending upon the idle speed. The vacuum flow rate from internal combustion engines, irrespective of what its amount may be in cubic feet per minute is significant. The concept of this invention is to utilize vacuum flow energy to obtain useful work and more specifically, to utilize the same as a motor, which is hand held. For example, a motor driven by such vacuum forces may be used in an emergency, to power the jack of a car as well as for various other types of operations, such a paint spraying device, a compressor, a winch, whether it is for a trailer to haul a boat or for an anchor on a boat and, of interest to the ladies, as a wrench to remove lug bolts when a spare tire is to be changed.